Skeletal Wyvern
MOUZI Skeletal Wyverns are Slayer monsters that require a Slayer level of 72 in order to be harmed. They are found at the end of the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. Like other Wyverns, they require an elemental, mind, dragonfire or ancient wyvern shield to be equipped in order to be slain. They are the only monster that drops granite legs. Despite being undead creatures, as mentioned in Tarn's journal and their examine text, the Salve amulet and its enchanted versions do not work against them. Skeletal Wyverns are assigned by Chaeldar, and after the Slayer master task rebalance update on 10 September 2015, also by Nieve and Duradel. Unlike other Wyverns, Skeletal Wyverns do not drop the wyvern visage; instead they drop the draconic visage. Combat Skeletal Wyverns have high Defence, Attack, and Hitpoints, thus making them very challenging opponents. They attack with Melee, Ranged, or their unique ice-breath attack. This attack can freeze players similar to the Ancient Magicks' ice spells, with the addition of preventing the player from retaliating back for the duration of the freeze. However, players may still eat and drink potions while frozen. Players should wield a(n) ancient, mind, elemental or dragonfire shield, which negates stat loss as well as lowering the max hit of ice breath attacks to 10. As such, if the player does not have or cannot afford a dragonfire shield, Elemental Workshop I is essentially a hidden requirement for killing Wyverns. If a player is not wearing one of the shields, they will be hit for very high damage. Contrary to popular belief, armour does not affect the accuracy of the ice-breath attack; the ice-breath will hit through all types of armour. Protect from Missiles is the suggested prayer to use on this fight due to the amount of range damage Skeletal Wyverns do, followed by Protect from Melee, although it is not needed if you safe spot them. Due to their moderate Defence and defence bonuses, Melee is recommended to kill Wyverns, unless your Defence level is low. If killing Wyverns with Melee, an abyssal whip is recommended due to its high slash bonuses. Contrary to popular belief, Magic is not effective against Wyverns due to their Magic level and defence bonuses, but if using, then Fire Wave is recommended. Wyverns is done by trapping the eastern or western one on the side of the cave entrance after losing aggression, as shown.]] You can safespot Wyverns in multiple ways. A common method for doing this is getting them stuck behind the main entrance. Players should always wait for the Wyverns to get unaggressive before attempting this; otherwise, they'll get hit by other Wyverns when trying to safespot another. A good method to make them unaggressive is wait in front of the main entrance for ten to twenty minutes. This will make the Wyverns unaggressive near the entrance. Players can only walk around two steps inside the cave, if they go deeper, the Wyverns will get aggressive again. Alternatively, for safe-spotting, players can bring a few prayer potions and attack the Wyvern from seven steps away with Protect from Range on. Locations *Asgarnian Ice Dungeon **Asgarnian Ice Dungeon upper level (slayer assignment only) Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Talismans |} Ammunition |} Seeds |} Herbs |} Materials |} Other |} Trivia *The sound effects of their Ranged and breath attacks are similar to Ice Burst. *Prior to the Bounty Hunter update on 18 September 2014, the drops of the Skeletal Wyvern were much poorer — their only unique items being Granite legs and the Draconic visage. Most of their drops were replaced with more valuable drops, such as 10 battlestaves, 35 magic logs, and rune item drops. *As of an update on 21 January 2016, there is now an extended area exclusively for players who have a task of Skeletal Wyverns which can be accessed by climbing up the stairs near the passageway to the Wyverns, which was added due to player complaints on overcrowding due to the popularity of the Wyverns as a method of making money.